


Inside

by Lokincest



Series: Please [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gets what he wants, even Thor pissing inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

"Please," Loki says when Thor is driving into him, hard.

He pushes Thor's hand away from his cock, leaving himself hard and leaking against his own belly.

Thor doesn't question it – he's too far gone seeking his own need. He grasps Loki's hips tightly instead, pushing him up as he draws his hips back, and then pulling Loki hard against him when he thrusts forward. His pace increases until it's almost obscene, drilling himself into Loki with short, rapid jerks.

His orgasm comes, and Thor drags Loki close, his fingers digging almost brutally into his lover's pale hips with the effort to keep himself as deep as possible. "A-ah, Loki!" Thor growls, and Loki groans, trying to tilt his hips to get impossibly closer. Loki can feel Thor's heavy cock twitching inside, can feel Thor's come filling him. It makes his own cock leak in response – he wants it, loves it when Thor feels the impulse to plant himself so deeply as if trying to make his seed take root.

Loki almost forgets himself, but when Thor moves in the slightest, he immediately locks his legs around Thor's waist. "Don't pull out," he says quickly. Thor isn't even surprised, he just settles heavily against Loki instead, keeping his softening cock inside Loki's body.

Thor leans forward, kissing Loki's neck, licking at the sweat on his skin. Loki sighs happily and squirms just a little. Just enough to enjoy the feeling of Thor in him without threatening to dislodge him.

"Do you want me to stroke you now?" Thor asks, running a finger over the underside of Loki's prick, following a vein. Loki makes a soft, breathy noise. Thor makes sure to swipe his finger through the precum on Loki's tip and then brings his finger to his mouth, tasting. He rocks his hips against Loki when the answer doesn't come right away. "Or do you want to wait and feel me get hard again inside of you?"

Loki groans at Thor's choice of words. His brother has a wonderfully filthy mouth in bed. It's almost cruel.

"I want..." he begins, hesitating, and then forces himself to go on. Thor has enjoyed himself so far, has been reacting well to Loki's little perversion. Let him see how much deeper it runs then. "Do you have to piss?"

Thor smiles at Loki. At his perceived embarrassment, perhaps. "Should I wet your cock, then?" he asks in a low, sultry tone.

"Inside," Loki says, his breath hitching, from need and from a small fear that Thor will act before he manages to tell him exactly how he wants this. "I want you to stay inside of me, and piss. Fill me with it."

Thor looks stunned for a second, and Loki can actually see his pupils dilate, feel his cock twitch within him, hardening. The thunderer grasps Loki's waist and closes his eyes for a moment, resting his head against Loki's chest. Loki could almost laugh, but he pets Thor's hair instead.

"Please," Loki says, his voice a low purr. "I've dreamed about this for ages. I want to come while you do it. I want to feel your stream hitting me from the inside, and be filled with it, until I can't keep myself from leaking."

"Loki," Thor snarls, his voice broken and shaky. "Brother... I do not need further convincing. Rather, I need you to shut your sinful mouth unless you wish me to fuck you before I do this."

Loki bits his lips together in the effort to shut up, and also not to grin like an idiot, lest he resemble Thor too much. He waits patiently, his neglected need drooling between them. He doesn't dare touch it. He is so close just at the very thought, but he will wait.

After a long moment, Thor raises himself up again. Loki eagerly lifts his hips when Thor pulls, shifting Loki until he's bent against Thor's hips, all of his weight on his shoulders. Loki's cock is angled down now, dripping precum across the incline of his belly.

Thor soothes his hands over Loki's thighs, down to his ass and holds him up. Loki has to chew on his bottom lip in order not to beg. Thor will give him what he needs.

There is a long silence between them, only broken by their mutual heavy breathing and Loki's heart pounding in his ears. Then Loki feels it, a hot trickle inside.

Loki groans at once, letting his head fall back on the bed, his body arching, seeking. 

"Yes," Loki pants, desperate. "Ah, please, yes..."

Thor leans harder against him and lets go, flooding him. Pissing inside of him. He can feel the force of Thor's stream against his insides, and Loki's hand flies to his cock. He strokes just once, his fingers slipping in slickness, and comes across his own chest. "Fuck!" he shouts, his thighs trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. His inner muscles clench around Thor's soft prick, still urinating inside, filling him with heat, and they both moan.

Loki breaks away to whimpers, letting go of his sensitive cock, but he keeps Thor in place, his heels pressing against Thor's lower back. "Don't stop..."

Thor stays in. He's hard now and it's more difficult to piss. He has to take his time, waiting for his arousal to subside a little before continuing. 

It's difficult – Loki is so hot inside, clenching around his cock. Thor can feel his own piss warm against his prick, and then running out over Loki's thighs. And the noises Loki keeps making – whining and whimpering softly. Thor isn't even sure that Loki is aware of himself, or how much it's affecting him.

Thor pulls out, slowly, making soothing noises when Loki fusses. He lets Loki slip a little in his grasp, making room between them so he can see the glistening wetness between Loki's thighs. He rubs his fingers against Loki's hole, admiring how he has stretched the tight muscle, leaving Loki's little hole gaping. Already Loki's body is trying to close itself and tighten back up, clenching against his fingertips. He doesn't penetrate, instead preferring to tease until Loki's every breath is accompanied by a soft, needy noise.

Already Loki is growing hard again, even when his spendings have hardly had time to cool. Thor stops teasing him then, and grasps his own cock. Loki is so focused on the fact that he has Thor's release inside of him – both cum and piss – that he is taken completely by surprise when Thor lets another small stream go, drenching his cock.

"Ah! Th-Thor," Loki shudders and clenches his fists into the sheets underneath him. He catches a glimpse of Thor's grin as Thor shakes himself off.

"I did get to wet your pretty little cock after all, didn't I?" Thor teases, and his filthy mouth is Loki's undoing. Thor tilts Loki's hips up again, putting his ass on display and sinks three fingers into Loki's wet heat. Loki can't do much more than moan and shiver, clenching needily.

When neither can stand it any longer, Thor eases his fingers out and grasps Loki again, wet hand slipping against Loki's skin. He pushes in slowly, relentlessly until he's in Loki as deep as physically possible. 

Thor rests there for a moment, grinding them together, and then pulls back and slams his hips forward. He fucks Loki at a steady, merciless pace, letting their pleasure build until finally, what feels like hours later, Loki spills over himself once more. Thor fucks him harder through it, until Loki is trembling all over, and leaves fresh seed inside his lover.

Thor doesn't linger this time. He pulls out, eases Loki down onto the bed and flops down beside him. They lie side-by-side for a moment, on their backs panting. Thor waits for his stamina to return. Loki waits for the stars to leave his vision.

When Loki speaks, his voice cracks. "That was..."

"Something we must do much more often," Thor finishes, enthusiasm evident in his tone. A long second passes before he catches himself. "If you wish. If it was agreeable to you."

Loki turns his head to find Thor staring at him, concerned and seeking his approval. He grins, almost laughing. "It was. Oh. _Very_."

Thor grins in return and Loki drops his head back, staring at the ceiling. He wants to stay there forever, but can feel all the fluids on him cooling, drying, and the appeal is starting to fade. Finally, Loki sighs.

"We should clean up now," Loki says, but doesn't move. He feels boneless. A surge of gratitude wells in his chest when Thor gets up in his stead.

Thor picks him up, bridal style and brings him to the bath. He runs hot water and submerges them both in it, soaps Loki's body head to toe, scrubbing him until he is pink and clean.

"Gotta get the inside," he murmurs, pulling Loki into his lap, and slides into him again. They rut once more, in the bath, the water sloshing around them.

In the end, Thor only makes more of a mess, leaving Loki filled with even more of his seed. He has to spread Loki open later and lick him clean instead.


End file.
